mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 17
A Surprising Client (意外なる依頼人, Igai naru Irainin) or Sailing 17 is the 17th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 Lynn explains her request in more detail - the job is from Jenny, a pick-up disguised as a kidnapping. She explains how Jenny is being forced into an arranged marriage against her wishes, due to a struggle between her father and her uncle, Robert Dolittle, for control of Hugh and Dolittle - a struggle worsened by Jenny setting up her own company. The Bentenmaru is to retrieve Jenny from the Ultimate Fairy and take her to safety at Space University. Onboard the Ultimate Fairy, a group of men burst in on Jenny as she's being prepared for her wedding. Marika explains the situation to the yacht club who eagerly agree to help. Chiaki objects, citing the risks and nature of the job, but Marika decides to take the job regardless. Before they can take action, a small ship is detected behind them. In the hospital, the Bentenmaru crew read of the cosplay pirate raid and seem to think everything's gone fairly well, before Luca makes a prediction of something to come. Lynn realizes that the craft, a Silent Whisper, is Jenny's and that something must have happen, the yacht club bring it aboard. On the bridge, Jenny runs into Lynn's arms and the two share a kiss in front of the rest of the yacht club. Part 2 When asked by Lynn, Jenny explains how she had been forced to make her own escape due to her uncle's men. Meanwhile, Robert Dolittle is having his men search for Jenny. Learning that she had made a communication to the Bentenmaru before the escape, he decides to put pressure on the Bentenmaru's insurance company. After introducing Jenny to the newer yacht club members, Marika receives a call from Show, saying that Hugh and Dolittle have claimed that the Bentenmaru abducted Jenny and are threatening to cut ties with them if she isn't returned. Jenny explains the situation to him and negotiates payment for the job; the Silent Whisper and 10% of the annual profit from her travel company Fairy Jane for the next 10 years, as well as some of Lynn's information stocks. Show accepts and allows the Bentenmaru to take the job. He informs the crew of the decision, shortly before the Bentenmaru comes under fire from the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet. Though several of the crew wish to escape from isolation to save the ship, Misa tells them to stay put unless Marika contacts them, reminding them that Marika is the captain. Marika has the Bentenmaru perform an FTL jump to escape. Major Events *Lynn explains the circumstances of Jenny's request. Despite Chiaki's concerns, Marika decides to take the job. *Before Marika and her new crew can act, Jenny arrives in a Silent Whisper, having had to escape from the Ultimate Fairy. *Under pressure from Hugh and Dolittle, Show contacts the Bentenmaru. After negotiating with Marika and Jenny, he agrees to let them do the job and informs the crew. *The Bentenmaru is attacked by Hugh and Dolittle's private fleet and performs an FTL jump to escape. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth *Show New Characters *Robert Dolittle Ships *Bentenmaru New Ships *Ultimate Fairy *Silent Whisper *Jabberwocky Locations *Space Adaptation *Adapted from: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3 Differences from Light Novel *Robert Dolittle only appears in the anime. *In the novels, several of the yacht club members were slightly inebriated around the time Marika told the yacht club about Jenny's situation Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. Quotes Opening Narration : "In the vastness of space, the probability of a meeting between any two people, is so unimaginably low, it can only be called fate. Coincidences accrue, eventually becoming an inevitable future. The bonds between people cross over light itself. What will happen now?" Next Episode Preview : "The Bentenmaru flees, pursued by Hugh and Dolittle's company fleet. The inexperienced yacht club fights as hard as they can. Captain Marika displays the stubbornness of a pirate, to make Lynn and Jenny's dream come true. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: We'll have Juice at the After Party. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Then let's take them out." Trivia *Elements from the reunion in this episode are incorporated into a Pirate Reach mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates, in which Marika and the Hakuoh Pirates rescue Jenny from the altar, in an altered version of the arc's events Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries